starwarsfandomcom_ru-20200213-history
Ситх-ученик
270px|thumb|Ситхи-ученики тренируются под надсмотром [[Мастер-ситх|мастера.]] Ситхи-ученики или ученики ситхов были теми, кто проходили обучение под руководством более опытного мастера-ситха. Зачастую учениками становились дети. Будущий учитель присматривался к характеру и поведению потенциального ученика, после чего делал свой выбор. Некоторые сами желали стать ситхом, желали учиться. В других случаях мастер-ситх искал того, в ком была сильна Тёмная сторона Силы. Ученики ситхов в чем-то были схожи с падаванами джедаев. Ученичество заканчивалось либо со смертью ученика, либо когда тот убивал своего учителя. В этом случае ситх становился мастером, когда выбирал себе собственного ученика. Роль Роль ситха-ученика значительно отличалась от роли джедайского падавана. Падаванам обычно не разрешалось отправиться куда-то без сопровождения наставника. Ситхи и их ученики редко путешествовали вместе. На заданиях падаваны часто сопровождали наставника, помогая тому. Ученики ситхов зачастую сами выполняли задания; их жизни часто подвергались опасности. Падаваны получали знания от наставников, в то время как ученики ситхов старались изучить как можно больше, и источником знаний не обязательно был наставник. Их обучение далеко не всегда было делом наставника. Хотя ученики ситхов всегда подчинялись наставникам, они могли разрабатывать свои собственные планы, комбинации и прочее, что было необходимо для становления учеников мастерами. Обучение Ситхи-ученики постигали возможности Темной стороны, также учились бою на световых мечах. Под руководством мастера-ситха ученик должен был понять Кодекс ситхов, чтобы в дальнейшем придерживаться его. История После введения Правила двух и учитель, и ученик считались Лордами ситхов; однако в действительности ученик становился Лордом после окончания обучения. Ученики в Империи ситхов *Нага Садоу (ученик Симуса, стал мастером-ситхом) *Гэв Дарагон (ученик Наги Садоу, погиб во время Великой гиперпространственной войны) *Фридон Надд (ученик Наги Садоу; стал мастером после уничтожения учителя) *Экзар Кун (ученик Фридона Надда; стал мастером после уничтожения учителя) *Улик Кель-Дрома (был учеником Экзара Куна, покинул Орден ситхов) *Дарт Малак (ученик Дарта Ревана, узурпировал титул Лорда, был убит Реваном) *Дарт Бэндон (ученик Дарта Малака, был убит Реваном) *Утар Винн (ученик Джорака Ульна, изгнал его) *Ютура Бан (ученица Утара Винна; отвернулась от пути Темной стороны с помощью Ревана) *Бастила Шан (была учеником Дарта Малака, отвернулась от пути Темной стороны с помощью Ревана) *Дарт Нихилус (ученик Дарт Треи, убит после становления Лордом) *Дарт Сион (ученик Дарт Треи, убит после становления Лордом) *Визас Марр (ученица Дарта Нихилуса, отвернулась от пути Темной стороны с помощью Изгнанницы) *Экзал Кресш (ученица Императора ситхов; ушла до того, как стала мастером) *Дарт Малгус (ученик Виндикана; стал мастером после смерти учителя) *Дарт Танатон (ученик Калифо; стал мастером после назначения в Тёмный совет) *Дарт Барас (ученик Дарта Венджена; стал мастером ) *Элдон Акс (ученица Дарта Хратиса и Дарта Хоула) *Дарт Зоррид (ученица Дарта Джейдуса; стала мастером после ложной смерти учителя) *Дарт Нокс (ученик Дарт Заш; стал мастером после смерти учителя) *Коррин (ученик Дарт Заш и Нокса; убит до становления мастером) *Каал (ученик Дарт Заш и Нокса; убит до становления мастером) *Зейлек (ученик Дарта Нокса) *Ашара Заврос (ученица Дарта Нокса) *Гнев Императора (ученик Дарта Бараса; стал мастером) *Джейса Уиллсаам (ученица Гнева Императора) *Дарсин (ученик Дарта Ривана) Ученики в Ордене Дарта Бэйна *Дарт Занна (ученица Дарта Бэйна, стала мастером-ситхом) *Хеттон (первый ученик Занны, убит Дартом Бэйном) *Сет Харт (второй, неудачный ученик Занны, оставлен на Доане) *Дарт Когнус (ученица Дарта Бэйна и Дарт Занны, стала мастером-ситхом) *Дарт Миллениал (ученик Дарт Когнус, ушел до становления мастером) *Дарт Гин (ученица Дарта Гравида, стала мастером-ситхом после безвременной кончины учителя) *Дарт Тенебрус (стал мастером, затем был убит Плэгасом) *Дарт Венамис (ученик Дарта Тенебруса. Убит Плэгасом до достижения звания мастера) *Дарт Плэгас (ученик Дарта Тенебруса, стал мастером-ситхом, затем убит Сидиусом) *Дарт Сидиус (ученик Дарта Плэгаса, был убит Энакином Скайуокером) *Дарт Мол (ученик Дарта Сидиуса, погиб до становления мастером) *Дарт Тиранус (ученик Дарта Сидиуса, погиб до становления мастером) *Саваж Опресс (ученик Дарта Тирануса и Дарта Мола) *Дарт Вейдер (ученик Дарта Сидиуса, вернул баланс Силы) *Старкиллер (тайный ученик Вейдера, отвернулся от тьмы и создал Альянс повстанцев) *Старкиллер (клон ученика Дарта Вейдера) *Тёмный ученик (клон ученика Дарта Вейдера, считался единственным совершенным клоном Галена Марека) *Люмия (ученица Дарта Вейдера, самопровозглашённая Тёмная леди ситхов) *Люк Скайуокер (перешел на Темную сторону под давлением со стороны возрожденного Дарта Сидиуса. Смог победить того при помощи Леи Органы) Ученики Ситхов Люмии *Флинт (ученик Дарта Вейдера и Люмии, покинул Темную сторону) *Карнор Джакс (ученик Люмии, погиб до становления мастером) *Дарт Кейдус (ученик Люмии, стал мастером) *Тахири Вейла (ученица Дарта Кейдуса, отвернулась от пути Темной стороны с помощью Бена Скайуокера) Ученики Затерянного племени ситхов *Вестара Каи (ученица Оларис Реи) *Ари Раас (ученик Ювара Ксала) Ученики в Ордене Дарта Крайта *Морто (ученик Ломи Пло) *Дарт Малади (ученица Дарта Крайта) *Дарт Крул (ученик Дарт Малади) *Дарт Талон (ученица Дарта Руйна) *Кейд Скайуокер (ученик Дарт Талон, но позже вернулся к свету) *Саараи (учитель неизвестен) Появления *''Darth Bane: Path of Destruction'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Darth Bane: Dynasty of Evil'' *''Star Wars: Darth Plagueis'' *''The Life and Legend of Obi-Wan Kenobi'' *''The Rise and Fall of Darth Vader'' *''Star Wars: The Wrath of Darth Maul'' *"Restraint" *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace'' junior novel *"End Game" *''Star Wars: Battlefront'' *''Star Wars: Jedi Starfighter'' *''Boba Fett: The Fight to Survive'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Clone Campaigns'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' video game *''Boba Fett: Crossfire'' *''The Clone Wars: The Fall of Falleen'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Republic Heroes'' *''The Clone Wars: Act on Instinct'' * * * * * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Darth Maul: Shadow Conspiracy'' *''The Clone Wars: Season Five'' *''Yoda: Dark Rendezvous'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' junior novel *''Dark Lord: The Rise of Darth Vader'' *''Imperial Commando: 501st'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' *''The Last of the Jedi: A Tangled Web'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Return of the Dark Side'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Secret Weapon'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Against the Empire'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Master of Deception'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Reckoning'' * *''Death Star'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' *''Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope'' junior novel *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron II: Rogue Leader'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Star Wars Battlefront: Renegade Squadron'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' junior novel *''Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back'' novel *''Star Wars 39: The Empire Strikes Back: Beginning'' *''The Empire Strikes Back'' game *''Star Wars 40: The Empire Strikes Back: Battleground Hoth'' *''Star Wars 41: The Empire Strikes Back: Imperial Pursuit'' *''Star Wars 42: The Empire Strikes Back: To Be a Jedi'' *''Star Wars 43: The Empire Strikes Back: Betrayal at Bespin'' *''Star Wars 44: The Empire Strikes Back: Duel a Dark Lord'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' novel *''Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi'' junior novel *''Betrayal'' *''Bloodlines'' *''Tempest'' *''Exile'' *''Sacrifice'' *''Inferno'' *''Fury'' *''Revelation'' *''Invincible'' *''Outcast'' *''Omen'' *''Abyss'' *''Backlash'' *''Allies'' *''Vortex'' *''Conviction'' *''Ascension'' *''Apocalypse'' *''Star Wars: Legacy}} Неканонические появления *LEGO Star Wars: The Video Game'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Complete Saga'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Darth Maul's Mission'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' game *''LEGO Star Wars: The Quest for R2-D2'' film *''LEGO Star Wars: Revenge of the Brick'' *''Star Wars: Visions of the Blade'' * *''LEGO Star Wars II: The Original Trilogy'' *''LEGO Star Wars: Bombad Bounty'' *''LEGO Star Wars: The Han Solo Affair'' Источники *''Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (reference book)'' *''Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Справочник по Тёмной стороне'' *''Threats of the Galaxy'' * * *''Руководство по эпохе Наследия'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Dramatis Personae'' * *''Scavenger's Guide to Droids'' *''Галактика интриг'' *''Справочник по Неизведанным Регионам'' *''Дневник мастера Ност-Дюрала'' *''Звёздные войны: Дарт Мол, ситх-ученик'' *''Книга ситхов: Тайны Тёмной стороны'' *''Звёздные войны: Опасайтесь ситхов'' * *''Иллюстрированный путеводитель читателя'' Категория:Ранги ситхов Категория:Ситхи-аколиты и ученики